Just A Bite
by Creator-Sama
Summary: Rose has something she's been craving for awhile, but someone else is after it too. Can she hang on to what's hers? Total Crack! Go back and reread after. CLEAN MINDS PEOPLE!


A moan escaped her mouth as she popped a piece of the tasty dish into it. She was on her period and had been wanting this for over a week now. She'd finally gotten it too; she was so proud of herself.

She 'Mmmm'ed at the rich flavor that greeted her tongue. This had to be the tastiest piece of-...

A pair of eyes watched her every move. These eyes were hungry. They wanted what she had.

"No." she told the eyes and resumed her methodical disection of the food on her plate. She began to pick off a rather tasty-looking bit of-...

A hand reached under her elbow on one side and reached for her plate.

Whap.

She swatted it away and returned to the delicious task at hand.

Which piece did she want next? That one over there, looking particularly tasty, or... ooh! That one! It was just asking her to-...

The hand was back. Carefully snaking it's way around her to get to it's goal: her food.

Smack.

She again swatted away the hand. "Mine. No touchy." she said firmly, although a bit childishly, to the intruder. She'd gone through great pains to get this and she wasn't going to have some nosy onlooker taking it away from her.

She knawed on one of the crispier pieces and sighed. This was _exactly_ what she had been wanting. The crispy outer... the tender inner... kept juicy in a large red-...

She spied five fingers inching forward...

That hand was asking for it.

"You'll regret it..." she warned. But the hand didn't listen. It crept ever closer until it was just a few inches from it's goal...

SMACK!

The crack of flesh hitting flesh resouned through the room, followed closely by a yelp of pain. The hand was quickly removed.

She sighed and refocused her attentions on the task at hand.

Swallowing a big bite, she began to pick little crunchy bits from her plate and pop them in her mouth.

A few minutes later, that hand had returned.

It had apparently not learned it's lesson the last time.

She sighed in frustration and picked off one of the better pieces, setting it on the edge of her plate.

Well within reach of that bothersome hand.

Said hand hesitated. This had to be a trick. Lure it close and take away the bait.

"C'mon..." she coaxed it closer. "...I won't bite..."

It inched ever nearer to the piece laid out for it.

Fed up, she grabbed the hand by it's wrist and guided it to the plate. Watched as it took the offered food.

The hand began to retreat with it's prize, but she wouldn't allow it.

After some struggling, she was much stronger than she looked, the hand gave in and allowed her to guide it...

...straight to her mouth.

She carefully munched the held morsel until there was just a tiny bit left. Then, with precision and care...

...she bit the fingers holding it. Hard.

"GAH!!" yelped the owner of the hand in pain and surprise. "What'd ya do that for?!" it asked incredulously.

She turned to see the eyes from before cradling the offended limb with it's other hand and giving her a nasty look.

Rose sighed. "Next time, when I tell you not to touch something, maybe you'll listen."

"But you said you wouldn't bite!" he half-whined.

"I lied." she answered him simply and smiled. "Besides, serves you right. I asked you to get me something and you refused."

"What's that got to do with anything?!" he complained and stuck his bit finger into his mouth.

"Next time, Doctor, when I ask you to fetch me a bucket of KFC Original recipe, you will." she smiled good-naturedly at him. "It has it's perks!"

She watched the Doctor search for the med-kit while she sucked on a wing-tip.

He should know better than to take food from the plate of a woman; especially when on her monthly and having cravings for crispy, fried chicken.

The End

--

Aqua: I was actually just eating a breast piece of KFC before writing this! That's when I thought this up... at 5:45 am... after being up all night. Not that I sleep that often anyways...

Hope you enjoyed it! I know I did. Thought it was bloody hysterical as I thought it up.

I'm working on a Doctor Who chapter story!! Whoohoo!! Keep an eye out for it! Coming soon!! (or whenever the heck my muse feels like finishing it. XG))

READ AND REVIEW!! Or I'll steal your KFC... evil laughter


End file.
